Molly goes to Lake Winnetka Again
by hattiegirl09
Summary: Molly thaught this summer would be like all the rest. Man was she wrong this summer will change her life forever. Jake/OC a little Sarah/Elliot Recently edited. I'm going to redo this story when i decide on an title i will post it.


**Hi. This is my first story i know its short and i need a lot of help so please read and comment it will help a lot. I really like Cheaper By the Dozen 2. This is my little twist I got my ideas from reading a lot of other stories on here so thank you to them.**

"What on earth are you going to do without me," I asked my best friend Sarah Baker.

We were sitting at Lorraine and my brother Roberts graduation. We had been talking about our plans for the summer.

"I don't know how on earth could you be so mean and leave me alone for the whole summer," Sarah said.

I laughed it was just like her to act so selfish.

"Shut it, you have eleven siblings you will never be alone."

"It's not like I like any of them their all a pain in my butt."

I laughed, "you have Jake, and Mike you will be fine."

Just then Jake walked over and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Hey Sarah what are you and Mole talking about," Jake asked.

I looked at Jake and said, "we were talking about how this summer I'm going away to a lake and will be gone all summer."

"No Mole all summer? Dreams do come true!" Jake replied. I punched him in the gut knocking the breath out of him.

Sarah laughed and sighed, "Oh I'm going to miss that."

Then cut in "time to toast the graduates. I'm so proud of both of you Lorraine and Robert for keeping your head up and charging the mountain. Let's hope that your last summer at home will be your best."

_Bud and Nora's speech blah blah…_

My sister, Annabeth, walked up to me she was 16. "Molly come on Mom and Dad want us home to pack lets go."

I sighed "fine." I gave Sarah a hug and followed my sister to her car.

My brother sat in the driver's seat, he called "come on slow pokes." I stuck my tongue out at him and ran to the car.

When we got home I finished packing my bags it was about 10:45 so I changed out of my dress and dress into my pjs. Laid down in my bed and went to sleep.

_**Next Day...**_

Molly's POV

I woke up early that morning. I had to get a head start on the day; it was going to be a long one. I got out of bed put my favorite tank top and jeans on. Then went down stairs and feed Chester. Chester was our old English sheep dog and had been around as long as I could remember. He followed me out to the barn(you will see why I put a barn in but I have them living out in the countryside and the Bakers live down the road. Thanks!)I had to get Delia ready. Delia was my two year old mare (If you're not a horse person mare in an adult female horseJ). She was a white Paint with light brown spots. I gave her a hug and kissed her nose. I had to beg my parents to let me bring her on the trip, luckily the place we rented had a barn. Delia hates to be alone so we were bringing my families other horses. Benson a thoroughbred my brother Roberts horse, Trixie a Palomino my sister's horse, Summer a Palomino my mother's horse, and Lexington a thoroughbred my dad's horse.

I brushed all the horses down and packed their stuff. Then I packed Chester's stuff and searched the barn for my cat Gibson. Gibson is about three weeks old so he is still an adorable kitten. I snuggled him on my lap for a little while and then I heard Sarah run into the barn screaming;

"MOLLY!"

"Sarah quiet down your scaring the horses," I said as I walked over to Delia to calm her down.

"Come inside my dad has a huge announcement, oh come on!" Sarah said before grabbing my arm and running inside.

We ran into the living room and at that moment I noticed how small my living room was. In my living room were all the Bakers and my family. Sarah and I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jake but there was no room because literally there was 7 people on a couch that is supposed to sit 3. I was practically sitting on Jake's lap.

"Mole your sitting on my lap," Jake said as he pushed me onto Sarah.

"Molly get off of me" Sarah yelled as she pushed me on the ground.

"Fine I will sit on the floor, in my own home," I said as they laughed.

As I said that my dad and Mr. Baker stood up and said;

"Alright we have been talking and decided that the Bakers will be joining the Smiths family trip."

"That's great but can we bring our horses too," Sarah said. Sarah, Jake, Mike, Mark, and I have been riding horses since we could sit up. They also have there own.

"Of course everyone can bring their pets," Mr. Baker said. "Now everyone go pack and meet in the Baker living room in one hour with you things. Let's move out."

Everyone darted out of the room in every direction. Sarah and I ran over to her house to pack her stuff. In her room we packed all her stuff then heeded out to their barn.

The barn had pigs, chickens, goats, deer, a fox, horses, and a lama. Sarah had a black Friesian named Piper. I was brushing Piper while Sarah packed all of her stuff. Then Jake and Mark walked in. Jake started to brush his Appaloosa named Comanche. At that moment I got an idea! I climbed up into the loft and picked up a pale of water and…

**Cliff hanger ha ha! Thanks for reading I will post the next chapter very soon. Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed. **


End file.
